Carta A Los Reyes Magos
by Tsubasa Malfoy
Summary: Este es un pequeño regalo por visperas de los Reyes Magos asi que espero que lo disfruteis. Besos


Este es mi pequeño regalo de Reyes para todo el mundo que lo quiera leer, espero que os guste.

Besos y nos vemos abajo.

Carta A Los Reyes Magos

Lugar- Dormitorios de séptimo año.

Misión- Escribir carta.

Hora- Las 12:30

Hacia un año cuando por estas fechas James y yo nos fuimos a pasar las navidades a su casa, un día decidimos ir al mundo muggle para hacer algo fuera de la rutina. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando escuche a unos niños no más de seis años hablando sobre unas cartas que tenían que escribir a unos tipos llamados Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar para que les trajera regalos. Tal fue mi curiosidad que cuando llegamos a casa de James, le escribí una carta a Remus para contarle lo que había escuchado y me lo explicase ya que su madre es muggle y tenía que saber de eso. He de admitir que me quede muy confundido cuando me conto, que los niños muggles escribían cartas a unos señores que se hacían llamar Reyes Magos, y en ellas les ponían como se habían portado y los regalos que querían que les trajeran. Después el 5 de enero a la noche los Reyes Magos recorrían todo los hogares dejando regalos. Como ese año me quede con las ganas de saber que podía ocurrir si escribía una de esas cartas decidí aplazarlo hasta el siguiente año y en eso me encontraba cuando James entro en el cuarto, pero como él piensa que mis ideas son un poco "alocadas" por decirlo suavemente decidí no decirle nada aunque la verdad es que nadie lo sabe (así que mas os vale no decir nada que se donde vivís). Al ver a James tuve que esconder la carta, me costó mucho decirle alguna mentira ya que entre nosotros no nos guardamos secretos (aunque Remus y su pequeño problema fue una excepción).

Con la excusa de que en los terrenos estaba la famosa guerra de bolas de nieve James y yo nos dirigimos a los terrenos. Al ver el grupo de Mafoy, Snape y compañía la cara se nos ilumino y James y yo empezamos nuestra particular guerra contra las serpientes. Dos horas después Remus se nos acerco con Peter detrás y los cuatro nos fuimos al Gran Comedor, dejando atrás una montaña donde antes estaban las serpientes. Aproveche que había terminado pronto para poder terminar la carta. No fue una tarea muy difícil escabullirme de mis amigos ya que James al ver a nuestra pelirroja perfecta desconecto del mundo y se fue a su mundo particular donde había miles de Lilys haciéndole caso y Remus estaba explicando unos encantamientos a Peter.

Después de una hora termine de escribir la carta, ya que la tuve que cambiar algunas veces y con una sonrisa la guarde en un sobre. Me dirigí a la única persona que me podía ayudar en la misión de hacerles llegar la carta a los tres Reyes Magos. Con paso lento hice el recorrido al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Después de decir la contraseña "Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo" y subir las escaleras toque la puerta. Al entrar al despacho vi al profesor Dumbledore sentado en su silla, (me pregunto si es tan cómoda como parece un día de estos se lo tendré que preguntar) después de contarle mi motivo de la visita, que el pensaba que era porque echaba de menos no estar ahí todos los días y unas cuantas negociaciones, me aseguro que haría todo lo que podría. Con una sonrisa y silvando una canción muggle que había oído en alguna parte me fui a buscar a mis amigos.

Por fin había llegado la noche que tanto había esperado, estaba tan alterado (más de lo normal) que mis amigos se estaban planteando la idea de mandarme a un psicólogo muggle de esos. Pero es que ellos no sabían la sorpresa que les tenía guardada aunque yo tampoco sabía si iba a funcionar, por mucho que me ayudase el mismísimo Dumbledore. Con la "excusa" que tenía que dormir mis ocho horas para estar radiante al día siguiente (aunque yo soy guapo de todas formas, _sonrisa de conquistador con un guiño de chico malo_) nos fuimos a dormir. Al día siguiente fui el primero en levantarme y eso si que es raro ya que siempre soy el último, una sonrisa apareció en mi cara cuando vi un paquete a los pies de mi cama, y cuando mire a las camas de mis amigos descubrí que ellos también tenían regalos. Con un grito los desperté y después de lanzarme miradas asesinas, les comente que tenían regalos al pie de sus camas. Al no entender lo que les decía les tuve que contar todo lo que había hecho, y tras eso nos pusimos en la tarea de abrir los regalos. Me alegre al descubrir que habíamos recibido lo que había pedido aunque espero que las demás personas también hayan recibido lo que les pedí. Y por si tienen curiosidad de la carta que escribí (se que lo estáis pensando) aquí abajo os la dejo.

Queridos Reyes Magos:

Este año por mucho que la profesora McGonagall diga lo contrario yo y mis amigos nos hemos portado bien, y esas "pequeñas" bromas a los Slytherin son formas de decirles que nos acordamos de ellos. Por eso y porque me han contado que traéis regalos si la gente se porta bien quería pediros algunos regalos para mis amigos y algunos no tan amigos. Aquí abajo os pongo sus nombres y los regalos.

James- Bueno creo que el regalo de él es difícil, porque como no creo que consigáis que "su" pelirroja salga con él, por eso le pido ese libro que anda buscando de Quidditch y una snith, ya que la suya se la perdió Peter al empezar el curso.

Remus- Este es más fácil, yo creo que con un vale para gastarlo en chocolate es muy feliz, aunque también le vendría bien un curso anti estrés para antes de las lunas llenas.

Peter- Un cerebro que sea compatible con el creo que será muy difícil para vosotros asique me decanto por una capa de invierno.

Lily y sus amigas- Su mejor regalo seria que nos tragara la tierra pero como no puede ser ya que el mundo estaría muy triste, si yo el irresistible Sirius Black desaparece del planeta. Mis regalos para Lily es algún interesante libro, a Emily unos bonitos pendientes y a Kairi un equipo de mantenimiento para la escoba.

Para que veáis que lo que dice McGonagall es mentira aquí os dejo el nombre de dos de mis más "queridos amigos".

Snape- Este regalo es muy fácil, un lote de champú para el pelo a ver si con suerte se le quita toda esa grasa, porque tener el pelo así tiene que ser un atentado contra el mundo.

Malfoy- El regalo perfecto es que os lo llevéis a alguna isla desierta y que nunca regrese, asique por favor intentar llevároslo (ojitos de perrito abandonado).

Dumbledore- Su chantaje fue que tendría que venir su nombre en la carta. Como siempre se queja que le regalan libros eso queda descartado, yo creo que lo mejor son unas orejeras y esos calcetines que cantan tus canciones favoritas.

Y por ultimo yo.

Sirius- El regalo perfecto seria que a mi madre le dé un ataque al corazón, que se atragantase o se quede afónica y que nunca más hable. Pero como a esa bruja es imposible que le pase algo pues quiero una moto que vi este verano en una tienda muggle.

Espero que podáis traer estos regalos.

Sirius Orión Black

Bueno espero que me dejeis un Reviews para que deis vuestra opinion, solo teneis que dar al boton de GO


End file.
